The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a phrase output method, and a program.
It is generally agreed that complimenting other people is effective for building good interpersonal relationships. Also, motivation in one's daily life and work is increased as a result of receiving positive feedback from family, friends, superiors, and colleagues. However, arbitrary positive words are not in and of themselves complimentary. If words are poorly chosen, there is a possibility of hurting someone's feelings instead, even if the intention was to provide a compliment. Conversely, if words are poorly chosen, there is a possibility of one's words exerting little to no effect on another person, even if the intention was to insult.
In the related art, there has been proposed technology that dynamically selects information that is beneficial for the user on the basis of recognition of real-world conditions, and presents the selected information to the user (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-67275, for example).